


Jack's Story

by Applewriter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1st person pov, AU, Angst, Evil Teal'c, Hurt/Comfort, Mute - Freeform, Mutilation, Other, PTSD, Self Harm, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applewriter/pseuds/Applewriter
Summary: In this Alternate Universe, Jack’s parents were archaeologists who discovered the Stargate and travelled to another world.  Sam and Daniel lived on an Earth that was recently taken over by Apophis.





	Jack's Story

Jack’s story

Chapter 1  
We do not speak. Words are for the inside. Words are weak. We are powerful on the outside. My tribe is not of my own people yet I rule here. My tribe is powerful – we have harnessed the strength that comes from silence. We turn in on ourselves; we are powerful on the outside. I am the leader and I do not speak.

The hole that stands upright lies to the hunting ground near the river. The hole that stands still watches over food animals and fresh water. We look outwards and move towards the hole. 

There is a dance that shows of how the hole that stands upright brought forth life to this place. It tells of how captive people hid in caves, silent as their masters searched in vain for them. The dance of arrival is the only time when the use of a voice is permitted. I believe in the dance of the stone circle for it is where I came from. Before I learnt the ways of this tribe, I was but a small child. Those that made me and sent me out into the living world journeyed here. They were full of noise. They were weak and they were all but destroyed by their own ways. A woman walked above me; lean and pale as sand that blows against my door. A woman that was my mother caught the eye of the ruler here. He loved her and her small child. I grew like the rest of the tribe. I grew strong. 

I did not speak.

My mother, however, did not obey and secretly she would whisper to me quietly in the early hours before others close by became awake. She would tell me about my home – my real home in a place called Earth. She would tell me stories of giants and princesses, magical mirrors and flying carpets. She also told me about the stars up in the night sky and how we could travel there someday.

I miss her.

I remember how blood from the inside flowed outward. I remember how the bodies of those that travelled with me lay in the sand beneath my feet. My mother cried and she was punished even though she was now the consort of the ruler. My adopted father was strong and he could make no exception; they were trying to leave and they were making sounds with their mouths for all to hear. They all had to be punished.

I watched as they gagged her and whipped her. I remember water from her eyes moving outwards like melting snow. My mother stopped making sounds after they were through with her. She remained silent until she died. I remember my mother’s death well.

After my mother was made an example of, my adopted father looked at me. Throughout the whole event, I had not made a sound. I did not cry or try to run. I was frozen in place as I witnessed the act. It was by no choice of my own that I stood there. My inaction was mistaken for compliance and thus it came to be that I was held up as a model member of the tribe. I was silent. I was strong. 

I missed being told stories.

I grew with the tribe and we hunted and fought and increased our number. They are not my people, but I grew as part of the ruler’s family and when my adopted father died, I took power. Three challengers lay dead throughout the settlement. There would be no fourth. I was victorious and powerful. I had harnessed the power of silence. 

The sun rose and set; seasons came and went. Young ones were brought into the living world and taken to the mountains for six seasons before being allowed back into the village as silent members.

I was different from the others in my tribe. We were all silent but we carried thoughts from one to another in movement and action.

My tribe was powerful; the others left us alone – they feared us and though the other tribes were silent too, they were stupid and weak and we destroyed them whenever they came too near.

My tribe grew with every season. There were so many obligations and I began to grow wary of the life of a leader. I had others near me always; males and females who wanted to sit with me and lie with me, for to be the consort of a ruler was close to ruling itself. I would be with no one – I sent all my suitors away, but still more would come in their place. I began to despise them; the false smiles and attempts to touch made me retreat to the inside even more. I longed for a forbidden desire; I wanted someone to tell me a story.

The only time I felt truly alive was when I was fighting. I could lose myself in the struggle and exertion. I could look my opponent in the eye and see fear and hate inside. I could feel their slippery red blood coat my hands and weapons, decorating me like the finest cloth.

I did not belong here, yet I knew of no other place to be. I did not look like the rest of my tribe who were dark skinned with long black hair and expressive eyes. I was pale like my mother and my hair was the colour of hard rocks that lay at the bottom of a stream nearby. My tribe was beautiful to look at and they were fierce fighters, but when they looked at me, I knew that they did not see a man, but a tool to be used for their own purpose. 

I began to feel incomplete. My sleep became troubled – I dreamt of my mother and could hear her voice telling me stories just like she did when I was a child, but the stories did not make sense and sounded wrong. The dream changed and I saw her death once more. I awoke gasping for breath, almost making noises. I felt weak for my own body betraying me.

I cried silently like a weak child as I sliced my arm as punishment. The pain was small – I had suffered far worse, but what wounded me was the feeling of failure that surrounded me. I wanted to feel complete and not different from the others. I did not want the strong need of the forbidden. I wanted to be silent. I wanted to be strong on the inside.

A strange thing happened in the cold season. I was hunting with a few of my tribe near the hole that stands upright when we were assaulted by a terrible sensation. It was worse than the wind, worse than thunder. The noise was terrifying and my fellows fell to their knees like weak unworthy children. Some of the men covered their ears and stood not knowing what to do next, then ran away frightened. Water flew from the circle then seemed to settle itself still upright in the hole. 

I did not run and I did not stand useless in the snow. I drew my weapon and I fired at the first movement that I saw. I was alone, yet I was still powerful.

A figure stepped from the hole and I let my arrow find its way to the creature’s shoulder. I was unlucky – my arrow only grazed the creature that walked as a man. It fell forwards into the snow and lay there unmoving. Another man followed behind, unaware of what had happened to his friend. The man almost tripped over the other, but managed to stay upstanding in time. The man ran to the fallen one and pulled it away from the hole. 

I followed.

The creature left a thin trail of blood in the snow as the other pulled him backwards. The man saw me yet showed no fear; he only looked angry.

“We are peaceful. Why are you doing this?”

I was shocked by the strange quick sounds coming from the man in front of me. Instinctively, I reached into my bag and produced a thick stick, as if I could ward off the sensations in my ears. 

“Leave us alone! We are not your enemies”

The noise continued to pour from his mouth and even as I raised the club in warning, he continued with the utterances.

Suddenly my body was wracked with a dreadful feeling; it felt like hot sparks across my skin and I fell onto the ground, shaking with pain.

The creature who I now saw was a woman stood above me and looked down. She did not look angry, but her dead eyes seemed to bore through me. My shaking continued and my vision cleared. Both the man and the woman looked down at me in a pitying way. They were silent for a moment before their noise started once more. I was ashamed; being beaten by two noisemakers was unfit for a warrior.

The male made a strange facial gesture and said:

“I’m sorry we had to do that. We just had to defend ourselves.”

My weak shaking subsided enough to me to put my finger to my lips. The man copied my movement and squinted at me as if he were trying to find his way in the fog.

“I don’t understand.”

I put my hand over my mouth, still slightly trembling. Then the female held out her uninjured hand as if to help me. I was humiliated, but took the offer.

“Just a scratch, though you’ve got some aim there fella,” she continued to make noise and I bowed my head in despair. “You okay Daniel?” she kept talking.

“Oh, just peachy,” the man gestured toward me as if I were nothing. 

“It’s strange, I know he can hear us, but why won’t he speak or grunt or do… something?” The male sounded frustrated. He was weak for putting so much value into words. Everyone knows that words are weak. Still these two had beaten me; I was their prisoner until I could find a way to escape.

“I know why. Look at him, he’s just waiting for a chance to run and alert others.”

“Sam, don’t be an ass. Not everyone is the threat you seem to be chasing.”

“My threat assessment has kept us alive longer than the others hasn’t it? But you’re right Daniel. This one is a pussy cat… aren’t you?”

The female made condescending sounds and I looked away to avoid her stare. I sensed her mixed feelings as if it was heat radiating from a fire – she did not want to be here. She did not want to be a living thing and the knowledge made me feel strange. I had often felt like this, but had never felt it from someone else and it was unsettling to not know what to do now.

“We’re too exposed out here. His friends may be nearby. Let’s move to higher ground and take a look-see, shall we?”

The female raised her strange object and motioned at me. At least this was something that I could understand and I moved in the direction she wanted. I bowed my head in mock submission yet still heard the woman say a strange thing to the man:

“That was the last of the charge. I think our zat is outta juice.” 

I did not understand what that meant. 

As we walked up the side of the steep hill, the male continued to make annoying sounds whilst still gesturing at me. I waited until they stopped for a rest before I placed my hand over my mouth once more. The male looked at me with a stupid face of ignorance, so I slowly moved closer and placed my hand over his mouth too.

“Guess I’m not the only one who thinks you talk too much,” the female laughed but her noise also held something hidden.

“He can’t talk. That’s why he hasn’t responded.” Suddenly the man crouched down and made movements with his hands. His actions were rough yet I understood. I sighed with relief as he signed the circle that stands upright and of how he and his mate had emerged. They had travelled a long way, or for a long time – I was unsure. For a brief moment I was glad. They had become silent. It was a puzzle to me; I had longed for someone to talk to me for so long and now I had met these two, my desire was before me, yet I did not know if I wanted to kill them or embrace them both.

As the sky grew dark I fear things became difficult. We entered one of the many caves that mark this land. I was thankful that there were no young children here learning to be silent. The woman who seemed to be the leader had tried to question me – asking me endless things and using strange words that I could barely understand. She began to appear frustrated and yet she continued. 

I watched as her face became dark as the sky outside yet she was still beautiful. The one named Daniel was silent for a time, watching her try and fail to get me to reveal things about my home. Daniel attempted on two occasions to stop the woman called Sam but she ignored him and he returned to the poor fire that they had built. 

“Sam, why are you even bothering – he can’t speak so he’s unlikely to tell you who’s in charge here or if Apophis has popped by recently.

“You think this is a laughing matter Daniel? If anyone catches up with us, we are all officially toast.”

“I’m not laughing Sam. But haven’t we run far enough? How long do we have to keep hiding?”

“Until I say so!” The woman shouted and her voice was heavy with meaning. 

I was amazed at all the different sounds that they were making and of how much they gave away when they spoke. The man was clearly the peacemaker, but the woman would bring trouble and her wish for death would endanger all those who came near. She made me kneel with my arms bound behind me all the time she spoke to me. She looked at me as if I were a food animal that she wanted to consume but I had no fear; I felt that she was not one who would end the life of others without need. As if she could hear my thoughts, the woman withdrew a long blade and moved closer to me. Her voice fell until it was a warning growl.

“Time to get scared fella. Somehow I don’t believe you can’t talk,” she ran the edge of the knife along my neck and I froze. The woman continued to press the side of the cold blade over my shoulders and chest, and then lower between my legs. I tried not to move yet my body betrayed me and I spoke to her with my eyes.

“Who do you serve?” The woman reached beneath my layers of cloth and fur to grip me fully and I strained towards her, ignoring the cold of metal against my skin.

“Sam, stop this!” The pale man sounded upset.

“Step away Daniel,” the woman said without turning around.

“Don’t let us turn into the people we despise. We are not Goa’uld.” The man implored the woman with eyes that spoke more than the weak words he used.

“He may have information that will be of use.”

“How will assaulting an unarmed man help anyone?”

“Just look at him. I think he actually likes this.”

“Keep telling yourself that before you rape him, won’t you?”

The knife clattered to the stony ground and the woman rose swiftly and walked away. I was intensely grateful for her departure.

“Sam, oh god…” Daniel made a few steps towards the entrance of the cave and stopped, before he held his head in his hands and made a loud noise of frustration. He then seemed to remember me kneeling in the corner and approached me with a weak smile and only a trace of wariness on his face.

“If I take that off your wrists, promise not to kill me okay?”

I felt the cool press of Daniel’s hands as my bonds were released and I looked at the face of my captor; his bright blue eyes seemed to look into me, breaking through my body and to my mind. I had never before seen such open beauty and I turned away, embarrassed at the sudden intimacy. 

I could escape if I wanted to, but I feared that I would only guide them back to my settlement if I went there directly. I could lead them around the mountains until they gave up but I was wary of their weaponry. I could slip away from the danger that I knew this place held, but I had quickly become intrigued with these two strangers. 

“I don’t know when to stop talking,” he sighed to himself before continuing. “If we knew we were safe, we would leave you alone, but… you don’t understand me do you? I mean, even if you could talk, you don’t have a clue. Okay… let’s start from the beginning. Are there others here like you?” The man touched his face and chest and pointed at me.

“Same. Me, you, we are the same.” His words were slow and soft. I wondered what it would be like to hear him tell me a story as my mother did so long ago. Once upon …

The man was making gestures with his hands again and I sighed. I think he was trying to tell me that the one called Sam was a woman. No amount of long wavy lines could do her justice. I nodded my head and he seemed very pleased. He then changed the direction of his words and made actions that meant food. 

Daniel reached into his clothing and produced a piece of fruit and that is when something unexpected occurred. 

Daniel took a large slow bite and I watched in wonder as juice squirted from his mouth and down his chin. I could smell the fresh sweet aroma and at once I was struck by a desire to consume the food whilst it was still in his mouth. He held out the remainder of the red shiny fruit and offered it to me. I grabbed the fruit swiftly, taking his hand with me. My movement startled the man so I stroked my hand slowly across hair that was the colour of grain in fields to soothe his fear. I listened to his breathing and the way he fought to control it. I could tell that he was not familiar with this and wondered why – he was beautiful to look upon and his peaceful ways surrounded him like a cloak. Surely he was a desirable man to many. 

I touched him with my mouth to show him what I could not say. Words are weak and at this moment, I did not need them to show him that we were not enemies so instead I licked my strong tongue over his face, tasting sweet juice and salty musky sweat. I felt him sigh against me and gently push me away, making sounds in his throat that went straight to my groin. The heat and hardness that began to grow there told me just how much I desired this creature who was softly trying to move from my embrace but who still had a smile on his face. He had just stepped away from me when the woman entered the cave once more.

“Daniel, what do you think you’re doing?”

The man looked at me and then to his mate. 

“I’m trying to communicate with him.”

“You said he couldn’t talk.”

“There’s more to communication than talking.”

“So, what have you found out?”

“That action speaks louder than words.” Daniel’s face had become flushed with blood.

“What does that mean?”

“He seems to operate on a different level – it’s like he’s using all of his other senses to overcompensate the lack of speech. I think he understands me and I think he wants to be friends.”

“Friends? What did he do? Sniff your leg and wag his tail?”

“Actually, he just licked my face.”

“He licked your what?”

“For all I know he was saying ‘hi’. Look, I can tell you one thing - I’ve found out that I’m sick and tired of running. Look at us Sam, there’s only two of us left. What if the next address we go to is over-run by serpent guards? What then?”

“We escaped once and wherever we go we run the risk of them turning up. So believe me, serpent guards are what I’m trying to protect us from.”

“No Sam, I know what you’re doing – you want to face them off; one last battle to finish things and go out like a true soldier. You’re spoiling for a fight that you can’t possibly win.”

“Shut up! Do you know what I’ve been through? Do you know how hard it’s been for me?”

“I can guess Sam. Nothing can bring the earth we knew back from Apophis. Nothing can take back what those Jaffa did to us both.”

“So what do I do? Forget that they made me into some sick kind of pleasure toy, forget their hands on me, and forget how they made me watch what they did to you?”

I turned to see Daniel shaking like the leaves on a tall tree. I did not know what they were referring to yet I knew that it was clearly something disturbing. 

“We don’t let it destroy us and we try to live our lives the best that we can. We stop running and hiding and we stop the interrogations.”

“So we set up house with your friend here?” 

The woman looked at me and I felt her sadness and loss as if it were my own. She had experienced much – she was a warrior just as I and the knowledge made me feel as if I were looking at my own reflection in a pool of still water.

“It’s as good a place as any. And the natives are very friendly.”

“I don’t know Daniel. I don’t know if I can just give up like this.”

“We’ve lost the war Sam, but we don’t have to lose each other. It’s time to stop now.”

The woman turned to the side to shield her face from our eyes, but her shallow breathing betrayed how she fought a battle against tears flowing outwards.

I bent to the floor of the cave and picked up the small knife that had fallen from the woman’s hands. It was the knife that she had used to try to hurt me yet now I held no bad feelings towards her. I held it out for her to claim if she wished and I felt her shame as blood rushed to her face.

The man signed the shape of a dwelling and of walking; I knew he wanted to go to my settlement. I did not know how my tribe would be with these strangers in our midst, but I was still a leader. They would obey, but they would be afraid of the noise. 

I looked at the two before me and at the strange clothing they wore that was the colour of bushy trees in the warm season. They both wore short lengths of cloth around their heads. I tentatively reached for one and after some concern, Daniel let me have his. I made a secure knot in the cloth and I showed them that they should put the bundle in their mouths and tie it around the face.

“You want us to gag ourselves?” The woman sounded extremely surprised and I answered by placing a finger to her lips. She flinched away and I looked to the male for support. There was not a chance that I would take them back to my home with their mouths making so much noise. Even as a leader, I would be at risk if they entered my village talking. 

“There is no way in hell that I’m going to gag myself. I can stay quiet if I need to. I don’t need a piece of sweaty cloth in my mouth to stop me from talking. I can stop on my own!” Sam looked at the two of us and sighed.

“Okay but if anything happens, just remember this is your idea Daniel.”

“What do you mean? This isn’t my idea. I don’t think he wants to hurt us, but I’m not exactly pleased about this either.”

“First you let him lick you and then gag us, just great. Look, how about this for a compromise?” 

Sam undid the knot in the cloth and instead she shaped the material into a triangle and draped it over her nose and mouth.

“See? This is better already,” her muffled voice was still too much, yet I would not force them any further.

 

Chapter 2  
My home is warm in the cold season, with space that is never used and comforts that I have ignored; I had amassed skins and cloths and other exotic things from my campaigns and through trade. I hoped these things would help Daniel and Sam to stay with me for a time.

Sam and Daniel’s arrival in the village made my whole tribe come out of their dwellings and stare with open mouths at the strangers. I looked back at the two and each of their faces were coloured with shame. I was leading them to my home under the guise of captured warriors. I felt the admiration and jealousy from some of the more senior members of my tribe. 

I ignored them all. 

I took Sam and Daniel to my home as quickly as I could and closed it against prying eyes. Even as I did this, I could hear my two guests making small noises as they removed their gags. I touched my finger to my lips and they groaned then looked at each other with tired faces.

“I don’t think anyone here speaks,” Sam whispered to Daniel. “Is that possible? I mean everyone here seems to be silent – even the children didn’t make any noise.”

Daniel looked at me with a strange look and remained silent. I was glad. He was learning of my ways already.

I had food brought to us and watched with amusement as Daniel touched a small round fruit and swiftly removed his hand. I smiled a wide smile at him and ate the fruit with enjoyment.

After the meal, they lay down together upon the furs and I watched as tiredness swiftly overcame them both. I remembered how my mother would secretly tell me a story as I lay in my bed and felt sadness wash over me. I felt bad for the unbidden memory at this time. I wanted to be silent and for things to return to how they once were. I wanted to feel strong once more.

The next morning, I had the tribe’s holy women meet me outside of the village; I wanted my guests to see the dance of arrival. I hoped that it would make them understand the nature of this world. 

We journeyed to a nearby network of caves, not far from the village, but far enough from the more curious members of my tribe. The holy women were wary of the strangers and of my request but they complied and soon music and breathy sounds echoed against the walls of the cave.

To my surprise, both Sam and Daniel seemed to understand the meaning of the dance – their eyes grew wide when the dance reached the part where the masters hunted for the captives and both smiled at the end when the dance showed the ancestors of the tribe emerge victorious from the caves and into their silent world. I hoped that they would know why things were the way they were. Silence must be respected and I must learn to forget my desire. 

Sam gave me a sideways look and touched her lips with her fingers. I smiled in response but I stopped as something took my attention. 

I could hear noise outside.

I ran to the mouth of the cave and looked outwards to my village below. I watched in horror as what appeared to be a hunting party of three men moved through the settlement with force. They used small weapons similar to what Sam had carried to strike down some of the tribes-people. I was amazed that so few could defeat so many.

“Oh god, they’ve found us,” it came as a whisper yet Daniel’s voice felt like a scream against my ears.

My feet moved of their own accord towards my village and I became aware that Sam and Daniel ran beside me too.

We were strong but we did not succeed in stopping a great amount of destruction to my village. I looked all around and saw my fellows lying in the sand injured or dead. I saw how the strong children fought against crying out in sadness and despair. I was proud of so many of them that day.

“So what do we have here?” I felt rough hands and impatience as one of the hunters grabbed me. He was tall and possessed strength beyond his size as he ignored my attempt to fight him. 

“Another stupid savage.” He made me feel as if I was a bundle of cloth and he tossed me aside when I did not respond. I lay on the ground pretending to be wounded whilst I looked for a way to strike back.

“Leave him alone, he can’t talk,” Daniel cried out and though I did not need protection from him, I was honoured that he would try to defend me. There is strength to be found in silence but it seemed that these strangers all thought this to be contrary. The man who had held me stepped up to Daniel and struck him soundly.

“You were always such good sport Samantha Carter,” another man who was dark and broad clasped her against him. “You made me follow you a long way, but you are worth the exertion. Is that not so?” He addressed his fellows loudly and they all sneered and laughed equally as loud. Two of the hunters held Daniel and the dark man began to touch Sam for them to see. He pulled at her clothing and exposed her breasts. The other men whistled and laughed. 

“Let us have a turn with her, you always get to play with the woman and this one is no fun,” one called out.

“Was it not fun when you made him beg? Or when we all took him at the same time. That was surely enjoyable. Maybe we should try that with you Samantha – would you like to bleed for us? I can make your pain last a long, long time and then make you plead for me to end your life. How those that sound?”

I lay on the ground and witnessed the act - it was as if time had not passed and my mother was still alive, but this time it was different. Sam did not cry out or struggle in his grasp. She became as those of my tribe. 

She had harnessed the power of silence. 

Sam looked up at the man who was twice her size with defiance in her eyes and then she looked at me. Whilst the dark man followed her gaze, Sam deftly reached into her underclothes and she withdrew her knife. I watched as she stuck the blade deep into the belly of her captor, twisting it as she drove her hand deep into him. I was dismayed as it was not a fatal wound, then I became amazed as the man collapsed like falling rocks and lay on the ground unmoving.

The other two men were so shocked that they did not see Sam swiftly remove the fallen man’s weapon and fire at them in a succession of bursts of bright light. I was very surprised when their bodies all seemed to melt away into nothing. It was as if they had never been here. Sam pulled her tattered clothing back onto her frame and walked towards my home. 

She walked with dignity.

 

Chapter 3  
It took a long time to clear the bodies of my fallen fellows. Some of my tribe had hidden when they heard the approaching hunters yet many of my people were lost to me that day and it saddened me.

When I entered my home once more, I was tired and wanted only for sleep to claim me, but when I saw the figure of Sam standing in the middle of my room, I was aware that the day’s events had affected her greatly. She still held the knife that she had used to slay her captor and I watched as slow drops of bright blood fell to the floor.

I stepped towards her and she would not look at me. With slow hands I reached out and touched the worn cloth that covered her arms. She jerked back but I was quick enough to catch her. In a swift movement, I drew the fabric up further and I was not surprised by what was revealed.

Her pale flesh was covered in long straight lines, like a ploughed field at planting time. It was a thing that only a sharp knife and a sad heart could bring. Some were fresh and some were not yet healed and I looked with sadness at the woman before me. She was my kin, I was sure of it and not just because she had features of my mother, but because this woman had suffered more than she should. This woman had deemed herself weak in her own heart and she had punished herself for that trait. She stood unmoving as a frozen lake as she looked at me – right into my eyes and I knew that she could see herself reflected there. I hoped she also knew that she was no longer alone with her pain.

A sharp intake of breath sounded to my side and I was aware of Daniel once more.

“Sam, what happened to you?” he whispered.

Sam hesitated for a long time before she spoke.

“I had to get by somehow Daniel,” her voice sounded as if she longed for sleep.

“You could have talked to me.”

Sam looked at me and she smiled a smile of release.

“Sometimes words don’t help,” she said and with that quiet declaration, she touched me with hands that were strong and yet shaking. She moved aside the furs and cloth that covered me and looked at my own self-inflicted markings. She ran her fingers over scars that covered my arms, my chest and she stroked them as if they were beautiful instead of hate filled. I started with surprise when a sudden drop of water splashed upon my arm like a raindrop and in an almost forgotten instinct, I wrapped my arms around the woman. Daniel waited for a moment, then he also put his arms across us both and at long last I felt I was becoming complete. 

I knew my alliance with these two special people may mean danger from my own tribe, but at that moment, I no longer cared. My tribe would do as I wanted or they could leave my village. When that thought touched me, I felt for the first time that I may be able to change the ways of my tribe. We had lost so much already and I had lived for a long time with the desire for the forbidden making my life almost unbearable. So I took a breath and dared to make my desire into a real thing.

I spoke.

“A story,” I whispered and both Sam and Daniel jumped back in alarm at my words.

“I thought you couldn’t speak!” Daniel exclaimed.

“A story,” I repeated stronger this time.

“I don’t understand. Sam what do you think?”

The woman moved her shoulders and I thought my wish was to be lost. Then I remembered words my mother had told me a very long time ago.

“Once…Once upon,” I looked at them both with pleading eyes. They had to tell me a story – my need was making me desperate and ashamed.

“Once upon a time? Is that it?” Sam said in a strange voice.

I was so happy; I picked her up and swung her about me, nodding and smiling with joy.

“You want us to tell you a story?”

Daniel looked like he did not believe my words and my heart felt heavy.

“Daniel. My name is Daniel. What’s your name?” Daniel pointed at himself and then at me. I remembered the name that my mother had called me though it had been so long now and even though we had been through much, I felt a little afraid of letting someone know my secrets.

“Jack.” I pointed at myself and quietly spoke. I felt just like a child when Daniel looked at me the way he was doing now.

“Oh, Jack… I’m pleased to meet you.”

“Story.”

“Something with a happy ending,” Sam whispered. 

“How about Jack and the Beanstalk?” Daniel grinned at both of us.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore how an established ‘strong’ character like Jack would behave if he had survived a disturbing experience as a child instead of as an adult. Self-Harm/Mutilation is often seen as a ‘Cry for help’ but sometimes it can be a way to cope and survive something far worse. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate and all the characters therein belong to MGM & Gekko Productions. I love them all the same.


End file.
